Cold Blooded Killer
by NachtAngel
Summary: No one returned, and now shes all alone.


Cold Blooded Killer

Chapter One

It had been exactly four years to the day that Sakura had cried out to Sasuke, asking him to stay, to not leave her and Naruto. It had been exactly four years that she had woken up on a cold bench alone with tear stained cheeks. It hadn't been long after that that Naruto had left on his journey, waving at his friends and teachers with a huge grin on his face walking off next to his new sensei, Jiraiya. Sakura had stayed strong, smiling and waving not letting one tear out until she got home. That was the last time she had cried. The next day she had boldly asked the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade to teach he, train her to be strong like her, train her to be a healer, when she accepted Sakura had decided that the day before was her last moment of weakness. She was a shinobi and shinobi do not show their feelings at anytime. Sakura looked at the bench she had sat on many times before, it was where she had had her first kiss, it was where she had gossiped with Ino, it was where she had shared lunch with Kakashi after a successful mission, it was where she had bared her soul only to have it shoved back in her face. Sakura hated this bench, it had too many memories, memories that meant nothing without having them here now with her. In one swift movement she slammed her fist into the bench and watched it break in the a million pieces in less then a second after her fist made impact. They were supposed to be back together now, Team 7, eating ramen and discussing what missions they were going to be doing next. Waiting for their Sensei to finally arrive, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Together. But here she was, still alone, after four years.

Sakura looked up to the sky, it was a clear night, and the stars glistened in the sky as the moon shone brightly, lighting up the faces of the Hokages past and present with a light white glow. It was almost time for the exam, Sakura elegantly jumped up onto the building next to her and made her way to the Hokage tower, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, breathing deeply going over a list in her head of everything she needed for the coming week. Mentally preparing herself for the hardest test of her life so far. She could still remember her master's face when she had asked for her recommendation. It had taken a while to convince her but she complied, as did her old sensei. He was a little easier to convince, as he had known long before Tsunade did that she wished to apply. Sakura had trained hard with Tsunade over the last 4 years and had learned a lot, she was a great doctor soon to rival Shizune's skill, and she had amazing chakra control that meant she could destroy an entire building with her pinky. But there were still things that she had yet to learn. Sakura could use a number of different jutsu's and had a lot of book knowledge, but Sakura still needed to learn how to kill without battering an eyelash, how to seek out her enemy and in one swift motion make the decision to kill or interrogate. It was because of this that Sakura had followed her old sensei to their old training ground and asked if he would be her sparring partner. She respected Kakashi, he was a noble shinobi and known across the land. She had read on his file that he had been in ANBU, and it was because of that that she had sort him out to be her personal tutor once more.

Kakashi had not taken her seriously at first but after their first training session he realised that she was not the girl who he had taught all those years ago, the one who stayed at the back of the fight, and spent more time doing her hair and reading scrolls and books then fighting and getting her hands dirty. Yes she was a good genin she knew all of the bookwork but she could never put it in to action. The chunnin exam had taught her that much. She had taken the second exam a lot more serious and was there to prove herself, to herself. She took Shikamaru's place in Asumas team with Chouji and Ino and adapted her self to that team incredibly well. Infact apart from Neji she had been one of the genin there, and passed with flying colours. However instead of celebrating with her team she went straight back to the training field. She practiced day and night, toughening herself up. He had watched her, she spent most of the morning with Shizune learning new medical techniques and refining ones she already knew. After she would go to the hospital and help the nurses there, practicing what she had learnt on patients. She would then have a break for lunch, a quick lunch while reading medical scrolls before making her way to Tsunades office where her new sensei imparted knowledge and discussed how she was doing and sometimes they went to the training ground to practice chakra control and that impressive strength that came from it. After that she would go to the training ground where three logs stood, it had been the one that team 7 had always trained in. There she would perform genjutsu, throw countless kunai and shirikuns at various targets and repeatedly punch or kick trees before losing her patient and seeping a little chakra into her foot and hand and smashing the tree to pieces. This would continue into the night before she finally gave up, ran a hand over the log that her team mate had been tied to on their first day and swiftly made her way back to her house racing herself in a way that seemed a lot like Gai trying to get there quicker then she had the day before. A quick dinner and then some 'light' reading of more medical scrolls and reports before collapsing on her bed and letting sleep take her until the morning came and she had to do it all again. She was rarely given missions due to being the only member of team 7 that was still in Konoha. Kakashi admired her for carrying on the way she did, he knew she was lonely. She never went out, rarely talked to anyone that didn't involved work. She was a lot like him really. When she had come to him that one morning with a look of pure determination on her face he could hardly turn her down. They both needed the company, Sakura wasn't the only one who missed team 7. He decided to take her under his wing again and began training the next day. She stilled trained with Shizune in the morning and met him just after lunch at the same training field. The first time they had fought he was surprised by just how much she had grown. How much she had learnt. She fought him will all she had, and continued to improve over the next couple of months that they trained together.

The three years and a half since team 7 had gone their separate ways had passed by, Naruto was still not back like he had said he would be, and Sasuke was still on the trail of Itachi, still content on wasting his life away to kill his older brother. Sakura had been training with Kakashi for just over a year by that point and decided that it was time to ask Kakashi if he thought she as ready. He was a little confused by her question.

_"Ready for what?" He watched her face curiously and she tied her hair up before picking up the kunai once again and got into the fighting stance._

_"For ANBU, the exam is in a couple of months." He had been stunned, she lunged at him, easily taking the kunai out of his hand and with a 'gentle' kick sent him flying against a tree before silently appearing above him hanging from the branch above with the kunai at his neck._

It had been a great shock to him that she wanted to become ANBU, many of the other chunnin her age were getting ready for the jounin exam and A rank missions. None of her former classmates had even considered ANBU, they were happy staying in their teams. But Sakura had no team, since training with Kakashi she had gone on missions with him, but they were simple, a two man job as it was. She had looked him straight in the eye after pinning him down and asked for a recommendation. He complied and began training her a lot more vigorously. Teaching her the ways of ANBU, he had a feeling that this had always been her goal, and now three months had passed and tonight was the night the weeklong exam started. In one week he would see if his student the one who had played with her hair and swooned after Sasuke instead of practicing to kill things would become a nameless assassin. The sad thing was is there was no if about it, he knew she could do it more then many of the jounin that had a couple of feet and years over her could.


End file.
